Christmas With The Donald
'''Christmas With The Donald '''is the OMCFA Christmas special. Plot Donald Trump invites some friends over to tell Christmas stories! Ferrick Claus In Russia, folklore figure Ded Moroz grows sick of American capitalist Christmas and sends the Krampus to kill his adopted brother, Santa. Meanwhile, in America, Ferrick yells at the gang for taking Christmas off and gets yelled at. He runs off to the computer room, where he hears about the North Pole being attacked and decides to be a hero. At the North Pole, Ferrick saves Santa, who has forgotten that it is Christmas. Ferrick and Santa go to deliver presents, but Santa is tossed off the sleigh by Krampus. Ferrick defeats Krampus and continues Santa's work, and Ded Moroz decides to take matters into his own hands. He catches up to Ferrick, but Ferrick summons Captain America, who defeats Ded Moroz with the power of capitalism. Ferrick is sent back to the Canada Club base, where Ben turns into Christmas Worst because it's Christmas. Paco's Christmas After Ben stops Zomboso from stealing the spirit of Christmas, Paco asks what Ben is getting him for Christmas. Ben says nothing, and Paco reveals that he wants a pop-punk band to play triangle in. Just as Ben grudgingly agrees to get it, Paco is kidnapped by the mafia. Uncle Grandpa convinces Ben to save Paco, so he goes to the mob headquarters and breaks into Arm Cannon's office. There, it is revealed that Paco and Arm Cannon are brothers, and Arm Cannon kidnapped Paco to have Christmas dinner with him. Arm Cannon then gives Paco his present: 5 Seconds of Summer! Paco is overjoyed, and gives Arm Cannon a sock. It is then revealed that Kanye West is the new Jesus! How the Bitch Stole Christmas, an OMC Short Good Maltruant hates Christmas, and all the Jews who celebrate it. He disguises himself as Santa, his dog Ben as Rudolph, and sets out to steal Christmas. He steals all of the Christmas paraphrenalia out of all of the homes in Baumannville, and returns to his cave to hear the sorrow of the robbed Jews. But the Jews are still happy on Christmas! Angry, Good Maltruant storms off set, followed by Ben, then some paramedics with Baumann, who was given real poison by Good Maltruant. Impact *Kanye is the new Jesus Characters Characters *Donald Trump *Niall Horan *Chris Chan *Ratboy Genius *The Puppetmaster *Jar Jar Binks *Mr. Baumann *Sheelane *Ben Tennyson *Marriland *JK Simmons *Ferrick Wyatt *L.A.S.S.I.E. *Santa Claus *Elves *Captain America *Evil Shocksquatch *Kai Green *Giorgio Tsoukalos *Kevin Levin *Gabe Newell *Paco *Jesus Christ *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Arm Cannon *Evil Crashhopper *Luke Hemmings *Ashton Irwin *Calum Hood *Michael Clifford *Kanye West *Sonichu *AJ McLean *Fred Patelliday *Evil Wildmutt *Good Maltruant *Saul Goodman *Walter White *Paramedics Villains *Ded Moroz *Krampus *Zomboso *Captain Faucet *Evil Upchuck *Grey Leader *Sweet Eels Sparklefunk Aliens *The Worst *Karnage *Dinosword *Brainstorm *Four Arms *See Weed *Upgrade *Terraspin *Way Big *Fire Newt *Anemonesting *Hypnoshrimp *Upchuck Gallery CD1.png CD2.png CD6.png CD11.png CD15.png CD18.png Ferrick Claus CD20.png CD21.png CD22.png CD25.png CD38.png CD47.png CD50.png CD63.png CD69.png CD73.png CD87.png CD103.png CD110.png CD114.png CD116.png CD117.png CD123.png CD134.png CD140.png CD151.png CD158.png CD161.png Paco's Christmas CD166.png CD167.png CD176.png CD184.png CD193.png CD199.png CD204.png CD209.png CD220.png CD229.png CD230.png CD235.png CD238.png CD247.png How the Bitch Stole Christmas, an OMC Short CD253.png CD257.png CD258.png CD268.png CD269.png CD280.png CD285.png CD287.png CD289.png CD297.png CD304.png CD310.png CD313.png CD317.png CD323.png CD324.png CD334.png CD337.png CD339.png CD340.png CD347.png CD350.png Trivia *This is the longest ever episode of OMC Category:FA Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:FA Holiday Specials Category:Solo Category:Ancy